Kaito Touma
is the former human host, and later human form of Ultraman Max and the new member of DASH. History Ultraman Max After he lost his parents during an earthquake while he was traveling, he resolved to do his best to protect others, so that no one would experience the loss he did. In order to do this he tried joining DASH, but failed the test the first time. He was saved by Ultraman Max from a certain death and was given the Max Spark, so that he could transform whenever the need arose. After that he joined DASH. Kaito would fight alongside with his comrades in DASH. Kaito would also transform into Ultraman Max to aid DASH from any threats, defending the world from them. Kaito would also develop a close relationship to Mizuki, whom he revealed his identity as Ultraman Max in the finale. In the finale, before Max is turned into a statue from using up his energy during his battle with Giga Berserke, Max separated Kaito from him to save his life. He later merged with Max again through the Max Galaxy and separated from Max shortly after the defeat of Giga Berserk. Kaito then bid farewell to Max and reunite with his friends from DASH. Ultraman X Ultraman Max disguised himself as Kaito to help Daichi, Ultraman X's human host. Surprisingly enough, the villain of the week, Alien Sran Quila also used Kaito's image when infiltrating Xio. In the end, Max (as Kaito) lends a portion of his power in a form of a Cyber Card in order to help Daichi and X in the future before leaving. Transformation Max Spark: A gold and silver trinket presented to Kaito by Ultraman Max himself. When needing to transform, Kaito pulled out the Max Spark, which glistens with legs and places the Max Spark on his left forearm. Afterwards, the crest and color timer of Max's would appear and the transformation into Max proceeds. Ultrmn_Mx_Kto_Tm.jpg|Kaito using the Max Spark Ultrmn_Mx_rise.jpg|Max rises MaxRise.gif Powers and Weapons *'Combat Training': As a member of DASH, Kaito is trained in the use of arms and physical combat. *'Pilot Training': As a member of DASH, Kaito is trained in the use of all of their machines. *'Max Spark': From their merger to their separation, with the use of the Max Spark Kaito could transform into Ultraman Max at will. Gallery Ultraman Max Kaito's first apperance.png|Kaito's first appearance Kaito saves Mizuki.png Kaito shocks when Pigmon in Elly's body.png|Kaito is shocked when Pigmon is in Elly's body Pigmon-Elly scares.png Poor Kaito, Pigmon (Elly) hug him.png|Pigmon (as Elly) hugs him, poor Kaito Mizuki gags Kaito.png|Kaito gag by Mizuki Mizuki places a pen on her lip.png Mizuki cute moment ep 31.png Elderly Kaito 2076.png|Kaito in 2076 Ultraman X Quila Kaito.PNG|Alien Sran Quila masquerading under Kaito's image. Max returns as Kaito.png|Ultraman Max returns as Kaito Kimage.jpg imagekt.jpg Kaito.jpg Max reveals he borrowed Kaito's apperance.png|Max reveals his human form and that he borrowed Kaito's appearance imagek.jpeg KAITO X DACIH.jpeg|Max as Kaito giving X/Daichi a portion of his power. Daichi & Kaito.jpg 1013d72f02bf925d28b5829c7831e6ef.jpg Trivia *His birthday is August 30 according to the Japanese Wikipedia. *Kaito was meant to be named Hayate. id:Kaito Touma Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultraman Max Characters Category:DASH Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:DASH Members Category:Protagonists